The Happiest Days of Our Lives
by 19Leyton94
Summary: Begins after Brooke dares Peyton to kiss Lucas in season 1 at the party held at Nathan's house for the basketball team. Will Peyton still run off when Lucas admits to how he feels about her? Will Nathan still hurt Haley, will it be so badly that they don't marry? Will Brooke remain the bitchy cheerleader, or will she find her path to greatness? Lots can happen in 6 months. R&R :)
1. Life in a Glass House

"Peyton", the young beautiful brunette pouted as she pronounced her best friend's name, "I dare you to show us how you really feel…" she was making her words last as long as possible as she looked over at the two blonde teenagers before her, "to _kiss_ Lucas." Her eyebrows raised in a way that showed she knew she was being spiteful, the way she sipped her drink and slurred showed that she didn't care.

The female blonde glared back at Brooke Davis in an embarrassed and affronted manner, but Peyton Sawyer was never one to give in. She gripped either side of the blonde male's face and kissed him as tightly and meaningfully as she dared to in front of all of their friends. Lucas Scott was surprised, but even this kiss under such odd circumstances felt so right that he had no intention of stopping it. Even when Peyton pulled away he held her wrist to stop her from storming off. It was clear that she was embarrassed, but he wanted her to know that she had no reason to be; he was there, it was going to be ok.

"Well then", Brooke scoffed, "Seeing as Lucas and Peyton are up for playing games, how about we all do it?"  
"I love games!" a brunette, ever 'friendly' cheerleader named Theresa squealed. Brooke smiled briefly, she was too focused on being conniving to really enjoy light-hearted fun games with her cheer teammates, and Tree Hill High's basketball players.  
"Awesome, let's go upstairs", Brooke's eyes never left the blonde teens she had just made kiss until she turned to lead the way, her deep red halter-neck dress swishing with her decisive movement.

Theresa, Lucas, and Peyton followed Brooke. The latter two were more apprehensive than the former, Lucas showed this by maintaining his grip upon Peyton's slim wrist. The four were also joined by other cheerleaders, and basketball players, including Nathan Scott and his dim-witted, pathetically attached best friend, Tim. Nathan Scott was Lucas' dark-haired half-brother through their father. The party was being held at his house, and Lucas had only received an invite as an ending to Nathan's cruel plan to bully his brother off the basketball team. He was also Peyton's recently ex-boyfriend…

As they walked through the house, from the backyard to the staircase, Brooke spotted a girl with light brown hair who, in both clothing and facial expression looked very out of place at the party.  
"Tutor girl!" Brooke slurred, "I have _no_ idea why you're here, but you should totally come play with us."  
Peyton, Lucas and Nathan looked towards the girl who clearly was struggling to form a sentence. They wanted to save her, but didn't quite know how to.  
"Brooke…i-it's fine," the brunette stammered uncomfortably, "I was just dropping cakes off…I'm leaving."  
"Nooo," Brooke whined, "You need to stay! This game is going to get you everything you want." She reached an arm out and pulled the girl's hand to go with the group. She lagged behind Brooke enough that Lucas, her best friend since childhood, could lean in and whisper in her ear, "It's ok Hales, Brooke's just…"  
"Being Brooke?" Haley questioned her best friend in equally hushed tones, "You forget I spent all that time in the car with intoxicated Brooke."  
"Yeah, but this intoxicated Brooke is in bitch mode," Lucas whispered back with warning attached to his caring tone, before the group was brought to a halt in the hallway of the first floor of the house.

Brooke span around and faced her friends, dragging Haley next to her.  
"Our next game is seven minutes in heaven," Brooke announced to gasps and eye rolls, "I'll announce the couples here in the hallway, and then each pair can pick a bedroom," she gestured to the doors on either side of the hall.  
"Brooke," Nathan warned, "You can't have sex in my parents' bed."  
"Watch me Nathan," she challenged fiercely, her eyes narrowed, "Or join me?" she offered with a giggle. He sighed in defeat, and tried to catch Peyton's eye to get her to calm her best friend down, though he knew their relationship had been rocked by kissing Lucas. No one wanted an argument, and most of the group were up for playing the game, but a level of appropriateness needed to be reached.  
"How about you make 3 couples? One for each guest room. That's about half an hour of playing then we can all move on, yeah?" Nathan suggested, and looked at the group, his eyes telling them all to nod in agreement, which they did.  
"Urgh. Fine." Brooke huffed. "Peyton, you're with Lucas, Tutor Girl you're with Nathan, Theresa you're with Tim, and the rest of you boys are welcome back to my place as soon as these losers are finished." She paused for effect, and to see who would challenge her, no one looked comfortable enough to do so. "Well off you all go then!" She ushered them out of the way.

Tim and Theresa left happily enough, Tim in particular looked like he'd hit the jackpot. Haley on the other hand looked terrified, while Nathan was apprehensive as were Lucas and Peyton. Both Scotts put a protective arm around their respective partners and led them into rooms on opposite sides of the hallway, at the end furthest from where Brooke was stood with the remaining basketball players, a devilish grin on her face. Once all three doors were shut behind the couples, she called out, "Your time starts now! I'll knock when it ends." 


	2. Save it For the Bedroom: Nathan & Haley

**A.N.: Thank you readers and reviewers! I've uploaded both of these chapters at the same time so fans of both couples are entertained. I'm not sure where or how far this story will go so feel free to let me know ideas and if you want more :)**

Nathan sat on the end of the double bed in the centre of the room he had just guided Haley into. He wanted her to get know him on a deeper level than the one that came from her being his tutor, so he chose his own room instead of a guest one. She closed the door behind them both, and stayed next to it, playing with the edge of her jacket uncomfortably.  
"Hey," Nathan reached his hand out to her, "Have a seat here." She accepted his hand and placed herself next to him, but not too close, on the bed, still avoiding real eye contact. "This is just a stupid game of Brooke's, we don't have to have sex," he assured her.  
"We don't?" she asked him, wide eyed and relieved.  
"Of course not," he laughed breathily, "We can just chat, or study if you want?" he joked to calm her. She lay back onto the bed, her short height meaning her legs dangled off the floor, though she had only moved about an inch. Nathan, being six foot two, did not have this problem when he copied her.  
"I'm off the clock," she informed him, "Chatting sounds good though."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah, tell me your favourite memory with Dan, I want to believe he's not all that bad," Haley requested.  
"Haley James, trying to find the best in another person, I'm starting to believe that's your thing," Nathan said with a smile.  
"I try," she blushed.  
"Let me think, errr," Nathan paused pensively, "Well, when I was younger I went to Michael Jordan's basketball camp. I was about 10 years old, he'd pulled strings to get me in. On the first day Jordan was going to pick one of us out of the meet and greet line to play one on one with. I was so nervous, and Dan put his hand on my shoulder to steady me. When Jordan came by, Dan said 'This is my son, Nathan, he's got a great jump shot'. And I played one on one against the greatest player in history."  
"Wow…" Haley breathed. There was a pause. "I'm waiting till I'm married."  
"What?" asked Nathan, taken aback.  
"Sorry," she said, slightly embarrassed and frazzled, "I just appreciated you telling me that, so I wanted to explain the sex thing."  
"Oh," Nathan managed, before quickly replying in a better way, "It's ok, I understand, we don't have to anything you don't want to. Thank you for telling me," he assured her. Haley took him by complete surprise by reacting with a kiss.

She had no idea what had taken over her, but she wasn't regretting it as the kiss deepened. He'd opened up to her in a way she hadn't expected, and she had felt immediately connected to him on an emotional that she wanted to connect physically. Hence the kiss.

For what felt like an age, but was mere minutes, the two continued to kiss and explore each other's bodies with their hands. Their hands stayed above their clothes though per Haley's wishes, and Nathan certainly had no intention of disrespecting those. Unfortunately, Brooke's banging on the door opposite to them that concealed Lucas and Peyton, caused their eyes to open in a startled manner and they came apart. As this happened, Haley caught sight of the chest of drawers in the room. On top was the study pack she'd made Nathan for his upcoming history exam. Inside there were pencils, an eraser, and a note from her wishing him good luck and telling him to call her if he needed anything.  
"Why is your study pack out?" she enquired, "This party so boring you've been revising?" she tried to joke, but she was starting to feel uncomfortable.  
"What?" Nathan asked, he was rather confused and disoriented after that kiss, and now the random question, "Erm, I dunno, I didn't get it out."

"Well someone's seen it Nathan," her voice and discomfort rising, "Have you taken it out and mocked me?!"  
"No, Haley! What?!" he was thoroughly confused by how quickly the situation had changed, "I haven't at all…I wouldn't," he offered.  
"I don't believe you," she stormed out as she said it. He knew he'd kick himself for it later, but Nathan couldn't bring himself to go after her, he was too confused and emotionally tired.


	3. Save it For the Bedroom: Lucas & Peyton

Simultaneously…

Lucas closed the door behind he and Peyton, neither took in the details of the guest room they were now stood in, only each other's faces. They smiled at each other, Peyton was getting nervous, Lucas could tell and he found it adorable. His fingers pressed a blonde curl out of her face and around her ear before his hand rested gently around her neck. Their blue and green eyes were locked in a deep look.  
"Was that a game?" he asked, referring to the kiss they'd been dared to share.  
"I guess…" Peyton pondered, "Want to play again?"  
"I want to play every day," Lucas told her meaningfully, Peyton flinched slightly, she felt suddenly uncomfortable with where this could be going, "I want you Peyton, I want everything with you."  
"I want you too," she told him seductively, removing his tucked in shirt from the waistband of his slacks as she kissed him passionately.  
"Peyton," he moaned into her lips before regaining his senses, "Peyton," he said more firmly.  
"What?" she asked with an unsure smile, trying not to sound offended.  
"Seven minutes is nowhere near long enough for everything I want to do to your body," he informed her with a tempting smile, "But it's long enough for me to tell you how much I care about you, how much I want to be with you and care for you." She stepped back from him and shook her head in frustration.  
"Why couldn't you just leave it alone?!" she exclaimed at him as she tried to force her way passed him and open the door. His hand around her wrist stopped her and forced her to sit next to him on the end of the bed.

She wouldn't look at him, and he wasn't going to force her.  
"Look Peyton," he spoke into her blonde curls, more confidently and defiantly than he felt, "I know it's weird because you and Nathan just broke up, and he isn't exactly my favourite person, and Brooke clearly has an issue, and she is your favourite person. But I promise you, I will wait; we can't be just sex, I won't let us be."  
"I'm not girlfriend material Lucas," she explained with another shake of her head, "You deserve better." His heart panged that she really didn't realise how incredible a person she was.  
"Just because your relationship with Nathan didn't work out, doesn't make that true," he tried to reassure her, "I'm not him, and you're a different girl with me than you were with him."  
"I'm happy," she agreed.  
"And that's all it is Peyton, I want you to keep me around so I can keep making you happy," Lucas decided this was the moment to force their eyes to meet, "No labels, no pressure, just let me make you happy." Peyton matched his hand on her cheek by resting one of hers on his.  
"I wanna try for you Luke, but…" she sighed and closed her eyes.  
"But it's a lot to promise and you're not sure you can," he finished. She opened her eyes and smiled that he understood. "I promised you no pressure, and I meant that, so how about we just exclusively take our time?"  
"Exclusively take our time?" she smiled at his phrasing, she liked it, "I think you might need to prove you're worth being exclusive with though…" she added seductively as she leant closer into him.  
"How about?" Lucas began, rubbing their noses against each other, "I give you a taste of what's to come now? And then tomorrow you come over and I spend all day showing you exactly why I deserve to be exclusive with you…"  
"Perfect," she murmured into his lips and the two began a deep, passionate and longing kiss.

The two moved up the bed, and Lucas made his was on top of Peyton. He began kissing her neck, and nibbling gently, causing her to moan his name loudly. "Lucas…" She gasped as he moved her dress to the side and began to suck on her left nipple as his palmed her right breast. She through her head back, forcing her hands down the back of his shirt collar so she could dig her nails into his back. She threw her head back and bucked her hips so Lucas placed his face above hers.  
"What baby?" he asked innocently, "You like that?" She locked eyes with him, and nodded, "I want you so much," she gasped as she pulled his head so their lips could crash together in passion once more. His left hand left her breast and found her thigh. His nails grazed, and dug into her soft tanned thighs lightly as his hand found her panties. He smiled against her lips when he felt they were wet.  
He rubbed her clit through them, when she moaned once more he swallowed it in their kiss.  
"We don't have much time," Peyton warned Lucas impatiently. He answered her by slipping his middle finger inside her. She gasped in delight and closed her eyes as her head went back once more. He took this opportunity to bite on her neck once more, this time leaving a more significant mark.  
His index finger followed next, together they twisted inside her and his name escaped her lips once more. His fingers moved in and out of her.  
"Faster," she commanded, and he obeyed. "I'm so close."  
Faster and deeper he went as she bucked her hips, and raked her nails over the lower of his back that had been revealed when she'd untucked his shirt.  
"Lucas!..." Peyton finished, and gasped heavily. She placed both hands on either side of his face, and looked at him intensely, "I can't wait for tomorrow, and all the days after." Lucas couldn't help but smile at how quickly she was already coming around, he knew it would be an uphill battle, but he was also certain she was worth it. He began kissing her again to express his elation. 


	4. When it is Like it Shouldn't be

**BANG** **BANG**

Brooke's knocks were impatient upon the door of the bedroom that Lucas and Peyton were occupying.  
"Open up! You've had your seven minutes!"  
The two blondes unlocked from their kiss, and shared a smile. Lucas stood from the bed, and offered his hand to Peyton. Peyton took it, rising from the bed as she did so, and the two walked hand in hand to open the door. They were faced with a highly unamused Brooke Davis.  
"There's no reason to look so smug," she snarked.  
"I'll talk to you tomorrow," Peyton shook her head as she walked away, there's was no use talking to Brooke when she was in this state. It was all so childish, Brooke getting angry about 'dibs' and at situations she herself had created, and what Peyton felt with Lucas certainly wasn't childish. In fact, at 16, it was the most mature and serious she'd ever felt. Yes, they were going to take it slow because that fact terrified her, but it was still a fact, and it was significant enough to rise her above anything immature that Brooke or anyone else was going to try and throw at her. Hand in hand, the two blondes walked along the hall and down the stairs to rejoin the party.

"So, Brooke, your place?" a basketball player asked, bringing Brooke out of the reverie the exchange with Peyton and Lucas had put her in.  
"Sure, whatever, let's go," Brooke said nonchalantly, she walked through the remaining group of three males and led the way down the stairs, and ultimately to her house. She knew in that moment she'd regret it in the morning, she also knew she was too numb to truly care. Something was switching in Brooke Davis and she didn't like it.

Lucas's bright blue eyes find his mother's deep brown ones. He was happy to see that she was smiling, the event was a difficult one for her. Since falling pregnant with Lucas, she had avoided his father Dan Scott while he had gone to college and had Nathan with Deb. Instead, Dan's kinder and wiser older brother Keith had been a stable support for Karen, though they weren't a couple, and had been a surrogate father to Lucas.  
"Hey Ma," he said to her as he got closer. He hadn't thought about the effect it would have Peyton, meeting his mother, but he was soon made to think as her hand suddenly held his tighter and she gripped his arm. He looked to her with a supportive smile and saw that she was biting her lip and smiling nervously, he found it adorable.  
"Son, where've you been?" Karen asked with a warm smile.  
"Just around," Lucas answered vaguely, "I found Peyton, have you guys met?"  
"No not yet, but I've seen you cheering at the games," Karen switched her focus from Lucas to Peyton and shook her hand kindly, "It's nice to meet you Peyton. How do you find cheering? I did it in high school too."  
"You too," Peyton smiled as she started to relax, "I enjoy it, but mainly do it 'cause my mom did and Brooke and I have always done it together."  
"That's great," Karen encouraged, "I'm sure your mom and Brooke appreciate it." Lucas felt Peyton tense as her mother who passed away when she was eight was mentioned, so he changed the subject.  
"Have you seen Haley?" he asked Karen.  
"No…" Karen scanned the room as she spoke, "I guessed she'd hang with you after dropping the cakes off. Is she ok?"  
"She'll be fine, but we'll go look for her," Lucas assured her before leading Peyton away.

"I thought we were going to find Haley?" Peyton questioned as Lucas guided her to sit on his lap as he sat on a tree swing in the backyard.  
"Oh we will, but I missed kissing you, and I wanted to tell you not to freak out so much around my mom, even though it's cute," he told her simply, as she shook her head while blushing. He traced his index finger along her jaw line as he caused their lips to meet once more. They kissed deeply, their fingers tangling in each other's hair. Lucas' hand left Peyton's neck and traced down her body. He palmed her breast through her dress, causing her to moan, before his hand finding her thigh, and gently grazing up the inside of her thigh and rubbing her through her panties.  
"Luke.." she moaned. He smiled against her lips, he had a feeling he'd never get sick of hearing her say his name.  
"Get a room," a voice sounded. Luckily it was dark in the backyard and the person was behind them, so they only saw the kiss. Lucas and Peyton sprang apart and looked to who had spoken. It was Haley, and even in the dark, and despite the clear strength of her character, it was clear she wasn't ok.  
"Hales," Lucas said surprised. He had suspected that Haley and Nathan's continued absence from the party was a good thing, evidently not.  
"I'll call you tomorrow after I check on Brooke," Peyton rose from his lap, and kissed him deeply. He smiled and nodded in response, glad that she understood that he needed to be there for Haley, no matter how much he'd wanted to keep touching her. Peyton approached Haley with the awkwardness that came with the two of them not quite being friends yet, and that Haley was tutoring Nathan but that relationship had appeared to be developing. "I'm sorry for whatever he did, I can show which cupboard in the house not to punch as it breaks your knuckles." Peyton raised her right hand as she spoke, and smiled when Haley laughed at her sarcasm before bypassing the house and walking straight to her car to go home.

Haley sat on the swing next to Lucas and sighed deeply, "I deserve a big fat 'I told you so'."  
"Well I'm not going to give you one," Lucas assured her, "But I can offer a ride back to the café where we can play mini golf, and you can tell me all about it."  
"Perfect."

"I told him I wanted to wait until I was married, and he understood. He was kind about it, caring and protective," she paused, "Then he kissed me, he kept kissing me, and I kissed him back. It was different, and grown up, and what I wanted." She locked eyes with Lucas, they'd been playing mini golf for almost an hour and she'd finally started to talk. "Then I heard Brooke bang on your door, and we broke apart. I saw the study pack I made him, it was open on the chest of drawers." Her eyes started to fill with tears. "I joked that the party was so boring he'd been studying. He said he hadn't taken it out of his drawer, so I assumed someone else had seen it and I panicked so I left the room. When I got down stairs, Brooke called out to me and said," she took a deep breath, "'What's up Tutor Girl? Your little love note, and sex didn't help you out?' So he showed it to everyone Luke, he made fun of me." Tears rolled down her cheeks slowly, she was hurting. Lucas could tell, so he closed the gap between them and held her close.  
"Oh Hales…I'm sorry," he kissed the top of her head affectionately, "Don't stop believing there's good in everyone, I'll always be here when there isn't."  
"Thanks Luke," she sniffed and smiled up at him, "So what about you and Peyton huh?" she teased. Lucas stepped back with a broad grin on his face, "We're exclusively taking it slow," he explained, causing Haley to raise her eyebrows. "What? It's what she needs, and I'll wait for her as long as necessary, no matter how long, the end goal's still the same."  
"And what's that? That Peyton Sawyer will be Peyton Scott?"  
"Oh you suck!" he shouted at her, laughing as he lined up the next shot, "The point of putting are wishes in that box is that they stay in there."  
"Whatever dude," Haley smiled, her tears drying, "She's growing on me though, you can keep her."  
"Why thank you for your permission Ms James."


	5. Slow Ride

" ," Peyton called through the large house, as loudly as she dared. She wasn't afraid of Brooke's parents as it was highly unlikely they would be around, but if her friend was hung-over she didn't want to make her headache any worse. "Where you at girlie?"  
"Here," a mumble came from the living room on the right. Peyton followed the noise and found her best friend curled up on the sofa in her queen-sized bed's duvet, in her pjs with last night's make up still on.

"Should I ask how you're feeling?" Peyton teased gently.  
"Surprised you aren't too busy with Lucas to wonder," Brooke retorted.  
"Really Brooke?" Peyton was surprised that Brooke's sourness was still so raw, "Have we actually upset you?" Peyton didn't want to fall out with her best friend over a boy, even if he wasn't just any boy.  
"Oh so you're a 'we' now?" Brooke narrowed her eyes as she looked to the curly blonde stood in front of her, her words dripped with sarcasm and distaste.  
"Yeah…" Peyton began cautiously. She really wanted to share this excitement with Brooke, but of course didn't want to upset her. "We're exclusively taking it slow." Using the phrase Lucas had took Peyton back to last night and she smiled.  
"Awesome." Brooke said, still using her most unamused and sarcastic tone.  
"Brooke, is this just because of your hang-over, or are you really pissed because I don't want to argue with you?" Peyton was exasperated now.  
"Do you know what I did last night Peyton?!" Brooke shouted, "While you were becoming 'exclusively slow' with a guy you knew I also liked, I was having sex with 3 random boys because they were the only people who wanted to spend time with me!" She was on her feet, her brown hair flying everywhere, and in Peyton's horrified face now.  
"What?" The blonde was evidently shocked, "Why? Why?" She paused to collect her thoughts, "It was a bitchy move, but as soon as you dared Lucas and I to kiss, then put us in the room together, I thought it was your weird way of accepting it, and once you were sober we'd be good." Peyton reached out to touch Brooke's shoulder, who in return flinched. "I don't want my feelings for him to hurt you and our friendship."  
"Well, I'm sober, we're not good, and I'm hurt."  
"How can I fix it?"  
"You can't," Brooke answered simply but with meaning, "Until you and he are done, we are." She was defiant and Peyton was hurt.  
"Seriously? That's it? Eight years of friendship and you're going to give up on us?"  
"No. You've given up. I needed you last night and you weren't there, only those boys were."  
"Brooke, I've told you a hundred times, I'm always there for you, and you don't need those dumb guys," Peyton faltered for a second, "Did they hurt?" She inquired gently.  
"No," Brooke completely stepped away from Peyton, "Can you please just leave I can't deal with this right now."  
Peyton didn't want to leave, but she did. She made it clear on her way out that Brooke could talk to her about anything, whatever time of day or night, and that she wouldn't give up on their friendship. It occurred to her that her and Lucas taking things slow wasn't only going to be good for the two of them, but for everyone else in their lives as well.

After she left Brooke's house, Peyton drove her Mercury Comet straight to the only place she knew she'd find solace other, her house, in particular her bedroom. It was her space, her time away from the world. She got out her sketchbook, turned on her webcam to live stream to her website 'Punk and Disorderly', blasted an old Led Zeppelin vinyl and relaxed. A knock on the door frame of her open door arose her from her peaceful reverie about an hour later. She didn't realise how much she'd missed her visitor until her eyes found his and her lips suddenly urged to find his too.

"I thought you were coming over today?" Lucas asked, "I have a promise to keep; remember?" She smiled.  
"Oh I remember, but this morning was a little so I needed some time," she mused as she rose from her chair to stand in front of him at the foot of her bed.  
"Brooke?" he asked instinctively. He looped his strong arm around her back, tucked a blonde curl behind her ear before pressing a kiss to her forehead and sitting them both down on the bed. Once securely on his lap, Peyton placed her arms around his neck and nodded. "You wanna talk about it?"  
"She's really not happy about us…" Peyton explained after a moments pause, "Thinks I stole you from her or something. She wasn't in a good place this morning."  
"I'm not an object," Lucas almost shouted, "And I thought I made it clear that my affections were always for you. She'll get over it, just going to take time."  
"I know…" Peyton mumbled before pressing a sincere kiss to Lucas' perfectly bow shaped lips, "Thank you."  
"Of course," he assured her, "I know we're taking things slow, and you like your space, but I'm only ever a phone call or text away, and I'll always be there for you." She thanked him again with a deeper kiss.

Lucas lay back on the bed, removing his shoes as he did so, and Peyton followed so she was lying on top of him. The two kissed passionately, their tongues roaming each other's mouths with excitement and want. Peyton nibbled on Lucas' bottom lip before moving to his neck and leaving her mark. Their eyes widened in delight as they both removed their shirts, Lucas in particular was very happy to see that Peyton had opted not to wear a bra that day so her perfectly small breasts were immediately on show. He took her right nipple in his mouth and sucked hard on it as he massaged her left breast with his other hand. He smiled against her soft skin as she moaned his name, sitting more upright as she did so. With both of his hands on her hips to steady her as he kissed down her torso.

She let him reach the waistband of her jeans before cupping his face and forcing him to meet her eyes, "It was my turn last night baby, now it's yours," she purred.  
Peyton removed Lucas' jeans and underwear before kneeling in front of him. Her face showed clear delight at his large size. She took him straight in her mouth, roaming her tongue around his full length and sucking hard. Her green eyes never once left his blue ones and that only made him harder.

Soon her hands were moving up and down his shaft in time with her mouth whilst also occasionally grazing his inner thighs and cupping his balls. He was impressed that she managed to entertain him for fifteen minutes. His hands were entangled in her blonde curls and his grip got tighter and tighter, "I'm so close…" he gasped. She was very much aware, and didn't care at all. "Peyton…baby…ah…yes…yes…" When he released she swallowed him down with a smile, it was all so amazing Lucas was hard once more almost immediately.

Peyton noticed his hardness with delight. She batted Lucas' persistent hands as she removed her own jeans and panties. Then, she placed a knee on either side of his torso, and without a word knelt down so her wetness enveloped his length. Both of them gasped as they became one for the first time. At first she rode him slowly, savouring the moments, and allowing passionate kisses to occur. Their hands roamed each other's bodies as they got to know each other, then Peyton began to quicken her pace. Lucas gripped on to her hips, his nails digging in as they went faster and faster, her walls tightening around him in pleasure. Peyton dug her nails into Lucas' shoulders as she too got closer and closer. "Cum with me baby," she told him as their eyes locked.

"Peyton!"  
"Lucas!"  
The syllables of their names overlapped each other as they climaxed in unison. Today was going to be an incredibly fun day…


	6. Please, Please Let me Get What I Want

At lunchtime they had realised that Peyton had next to no food in her house, this was not an odd occurrence when her dad was away working on the oil rigs. Consequently, Lucas has insisted they go over to his house, though in all honesty not much eating of food had happened there. Now, both Peyton and Lucas were naked beneath his bed clothes, her head on his chest as their hands glided over each other's bodies. Occasionally they shared kisses, but their more amorous activities had calmed now out of exhaustion. They were both fit, so it wasn't the movements that wore them out necessarily, it was more that they came every time they connected fully, and that they were both more emotionally invested than either were going to admit.

"I should go before your mom gets back," Peyton said reluctantly, she really didn't want to leave, Lucas' arms had quickly become her new favourite place to be. Lucas turned to check his phone for the time. He sat up quickly as he read a text he'd been too busy with Peyton to realise he'd been sent.  
"Mom's going to be a while, but apparently Haley's going to be here in five," he said as he reached down for his and Peyton's strewn clothes, "Stay, but maybe get dressed," he smiled before quickly sucking on her exposed nipple, "I really wish you'd stay naked though…" he murmured. Peyton giggled.  
"It's ok, I'll leave you guys to it," Peyton reasoned as she dressed, "Is Haley ok?"  
"Your ex boyfriend's an ass," Lucas explained.  
"So's your brother," Peyton returned with a laugh that Lucas matched. After a moment, Peyton added seriously, "I'm sorry he's hurting your friend." Lucas smiled in appreciation for Peyton's caring towards Haley. He walked over to her and cupped his hands around her face so he could press a meaningful kiss to her lips.  
"I'm sorry he's hurting her too, cos I had all sorts of plans for us," his hands laced around her back and happily found the skin between her t-shirt and jeans, "I was thinking shower, then dinner…"  
"Mmmm…" Peyton murmured against his lips before they began kissing passionately until they were interrupted by an awkward cough from Haley who had just arrived in Lucas' room. The two young blondes quickly broke apart, Peyton remained shy for a moment while Lucas was the first to look to his best friend and smile apologetically.  
"I'll be going," Peyton said awkwardly, she smiled at Lucas and Haley as she passed her to leave through the door the evidently uncomfortable brunette, had just entered through.

"Coffee?" Lucas asked after an awkward moment. Haley nodded and he put his arm around her shoulders supportively as he led her into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine. When the coffee had been poured and some of Karen's fantastic homemade cakes had been sourced, Lucas sat opposite Haley at the kitchen table. He waited patiently for her to speak first.  
"He asked if I'd keep tutoring him," she explained.  
"And you being the kind person you are, and the person who loves tutoring, said yes," Lucas finished with a knowing smile, but his eyebrows were questioning.  
"I actually said I'd get back to him," Haley corrected. She played with a colourful plastic bracelet on her wrist, avoiding Lucas' piercing blue eyes.  
"It's ok to say yes Hales," he encouraged, "But be careful." She rolled her eyes, she'd heard 'be careful' constantly, and Nathan had proved to her why, but she still couldn't get rid of the niggling feeling that Nathan could be better.  
"Well…maybe I will," she looked at her best friend with a smirk. Lucas studied her curiously.  
"You still like him don't you?"  
"No," Haley shook her head, trying to convince herself more than Lucas it seemed, "I…I don't want to."  
"I know," Lucas assured her with a smile, "So what do you fancy doing today?" he asked, changing the subject.  
"Erm…" Haley wondered, her mind was mainly focused on Nathan, but she knew thinking of her friend was a better idea, "Go see what's in lost property at the mall?"  
"Sounds great."

The next morning was a Monday; Peyton drove her black Mercury Comet into her usual parking space in Tree Hill High's lot. Her best friend's pale blue VW Beetle wasn't next to her as it normally would be, in fact Peyton was unsure of when it next would be. She had driven over to Brooke's house that morning, her knocks on the red front door and calls to the open window were ignored. Brooke's car had been in the drive, so Peyton had known she was in. She had also known that had she and Brooke seen each other that day Brooke most probably would have given her the cold shoulder, so she didn't let being ignored upset her too much. However, Monday was one of the days they had cheer practice, and Brooke never missed cheer practice.

When Brooke was still not in school by lunchtime Peyton was beginning to worry, her texts and phone calls were being ignored so she decided to shut herself off in the library and draw.  
"Hey Blondie," Lucas smiled as he sat next to her. She removed one of her earphones and smiled at him weakly. "Y'ok?"  
"Brooke's not in school," Peyton explained quietly, "And she's ignoring me."  
"She'll be taking her time, it'll be ok," Lucas tried to reassure her with a quick kiss to her temple.  
"She never misses practice," Peyton mumbled. She replaced the bud in her ear, allowing the music of The Get Up Kids to wash over her. Lucas knew not to push her. He took the book of 'Julius Caesar' that his mother had given him out of his bag and began to read it quietly. With one hand holding the book, he placed the other under the table on Peyton's denim clad thigh and squeezed gently and supportively. Peyton showed her gratitude to him for his actions by walking to their next class holding his hand and pressing a kiss to his cheek before entering the classroom.

Peyton shared that class, History, with Haley. Haley, for the first time Peyton could remember, was late and seemed very flustered. What Peyton didn't realise was that Haley had a very good reason for this. Haley had been stood at her locker, putting her lunchbox away and collecting that afternoon's books, when a strong hand had found her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom. It's owner lips had crashed onto hers, before his eyes locked on hers.  
"Go out with Saturday night Haley," Nathan insisted, "I'll show you I'm sorry."  
"Nathan..I…I…don't," Haley stumbled, completely taken by what had just happened.  
"Please," he almost begged, "Just say yes. One night, then after that you never have to see me outside of tutoring again." Haley stumbled over her words.  
"Yes." She finally said with a nod and a half smile before she left the classroom quickly to head to History.

Neither Peyton or Haley acknowledged each other in that class, the double period that would take them to the end of the day. Both were absorbed with their own thoughts, Peyton was still worried about Brooke, wondering if she'd turn up to school just for practice, while Haley's head was buzzing with Nathan related thoughts. She knew that she had Lucas' cautious blessing, which meant a lot to her, but she was also scared to trust the raven-haired Scott. She guessed only time would tell.

Peyton's worries were proved true when Brooke wasn't at practice. She was so distracted that she failed to pick up the new routine they were learning for their upcoming cheerleading competition, and barely noticed when Lucas appeared at her side.  
"Nice legs," he whispered in her ear. He could feel Nathan's unimpressed glare burning the back of their heads. Yes, Nathan was very much occupied with pursuing Haley, but still Lucas was his half-brother and Peyton was his ex-girlfriend.  
"Hmm?" Peyton pulled the bobble out, releasing her golden curls as she turned her head so her green eyes could meet Lucas' blue ones.  
"I'm guessing Brooke doesn't usually miss practice?" he asked, Peyton answered with a shake of her head. "How about I come home with you? We can spend the night talking it through, deciding what to do next," he suggested supportively.  
"I don't wanna talk about it," Peyton shook her head, when her eyes met Lucas' once again they now had a glint in them, "I want space away from it, and you and I both need a shower."  
There was no way Lucas was arguing with that. He had begun to figure out that he and Peyton taking it slowly basically meant him going along with whatever she wanted. That was fine with him, at least for now. He wanted and needed her to be as comfortable with him as possible before their relationship had any chance of going deeper. It was going to take time, but Lucas Scott had no doubt that Peyton Sawyer was a girl worth waiting for.


	7. For the First Time

The drive home was silent, uncharacteristically Peyton didn't even put her music on in the car. When she pulled into her driveway she didn't even look at Lucas, she took his hand in hers and led him straight upstairs to her en-suite bathroom. As soon as they were through the bathroom door she forced Lucas against the tiles with aggressively passionate kisses. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths as they removed each other's clothing as quickly as possible.

Once both were naked, Peyton reached between them and felt Lucas' excitement. She smiled against his lips as her fingers began to work their way up and down him. He responded by moaning against her lips and his hardness increasing. She kissed along his jawline, down to where his shoulder meets his neck and nibbled gently. The nibble turned into a bite as Lucas gripped her ass hard and palmed her breast.

Peyton turned her back to Lucas to step into the shower once she was satisfied that they were both equally excited. He followed her closely. She turned the shower on to a pleasant heat and pulled the shower curtain across its rail. As she began to then turn herself to meet Lucas he stopped her, and placed her hands around the pipe that led from the dial to the showerhead.  
"Do _not_ move." Lucas whispered in her ear. Peyton breathed out in anticipation.  
He roamed his hands down her body and parted her legs so his hands could go between her slender tanned thighs. He was so close to her she could feel him between her ass cheeks, this with the pleasure that came from his fingers rubbing her clit while he placed kisses across her shoulder blades, caused her legs to shake.  
"Baby you're so wet," Lucas told her, nibbling on her earlobe.  
"It's all yours," Peyton gasped as Lucas' index and middle fingers entered her. In and out his fingers went, getting faster and going deeper as Peyton commanded. "I'm so close…" she informed him, but he already knew as her walls were clenching around his fingers.  
"Ah!..."Luke!"…."Ah, ah, ah,"…."Lucas!" 

Lucas still wouldn't let Peyton turn around, even though he she'd want to thank him for her intense orgasm.  
"It's your turn Luke," she protested.  
"Our turn," he corrected as he encouraged her to bend slightly, her hands still on the pipe. He took some body wash and began to massage Peyton's slender body, paying extra attention to her breasts and ass. He moved his length between her cheeks, and he felt Peyton be startled by it.  
"I'm not ready for that," she said. She trusted Lucas, and he turned her on like no one ever had, but she was till only 16, and fairly unexperienced when it came to sex as she'd only ever been with Nathan. She wasn't sure how much of this Lucas knew or understood, but she need not have worried, that wasn't his plan.  
"It's ok, I'm not going there," he assured her. His fingers returned to between her legs, exploring her folds, this time reaching from behind and building her wetness again. He knew it was going to be ok when she started to moan once more, her grip on the pipe becoming tighter.

He lined himself with her entrance from behind and entered slowly.  
"Oh Go'" Peyton gasped, "Yes baby," she enjoyed as he began to move in and out of her. He kept his pace fairly slow, concentrating more on having his thrusts enter her deeply. As her walls clenched around his length his moans soon matched hers. He wanted this to last as long as possible, but even with water washing over them his body heat was rising as the experience got him more and more excited. His nails dug into her ass cheeks as he got closer and closer, "Cum with me," he requested.

Peyton obliged.

It took them the rest of the shower for them to catch their breaths again. Now, they were both lying beneath Peyton's sheets. She was on her stomach, lying over Lucas' arm which wrapped around her to hold her close while he lay on his back. They hadn't spoken since the shower, and had only interacted with delicate touches and kisses. Lucas felt he had to have this particular conversation.  
"Peyton, in the shower," Lucas began somewhat cautiously, she knew where this was going.  
"I've only been with Nathan," she began to explain, "And even though there was a fair amount of sex, in the midst of all the drama and not actually being any good for each other, it was all fairly standard sex. The shower was my first time from behind." For the first time since she'd started speaking she locked eyes with him and relaxed, her hand stroked the side of his face and settled on his shoulder, "I honestly feel like I trust you enough to do anything with you, and you certainly turn me on enough," she laughed, "but all in good time, yeah?"  
"It's ok, I'm not that experienced either," Lucas assured her, "Everything in good time." He smiled at her before they kissed deeply. Lucas was ecstatic that she said she trusted him, things were definitely moving in the right direction. 


	8. First Date

Saturday night came around far more quickly than either Nathan or Haley had expected. He wasn't bothered by this as he was looking forward to proving to Haley how good he could be. Haley on the other hand was very much bothered. She was currently pacing in Lucas' room as he and Peyton sat on his bed watching her, trying to hide their amusement at her flustered state. Lucas had not been amused when Haley had finally informed him of her impending date with Nathan, she'd only done it an hour ago out of what Lucas could tell was sheer fear. Her worry calmed him, and he'd invited her over to show his support.  
"Urgh! I should _not_ be this difficult, I don't even care," Haley threw a dress and its hanger onto the bed.  
"Hales…" Lucas started, he knew she cared.  
"Whether you care or not is irrelevant," Peyton explained, catching Haley's attention, "Nathan is batting way above going anywhere near you, you may as well wear that dorky hat and dumbass poncho." Haley and Lucas looked at her, not quite knowing whether or not to laugh.  
"She does have a point," Lucas reasoned, turning his attention back to a still panicked Haley.  
"About my 'dorky hat and dumbass poncho'?" Haley questioned, one eyebrow raised with lips pursed. Lucas suddenly felt stuck between two of his three favourite women, but he managed to rescue himself with a laugh and his next statement, "I'm not getting in to _that_. But you are better than him Haley, don't let his bs freak you out."  
"And trust me, he's gotta lot of bs…" Peyton murmured, evidently not easing Haley's worry so she added more confidently, "Even in this short time you've done something I always wanted to, you're bringing out his good side that he hides behind all the 'big shot player' stuff. You'll be ok, just trust yourself."  
That statement did calm Haley, and she smiled at Peyton gratefully.  
"Ok," Haley breathed out, "Right, I'll have to get back home, Nathan's picking me up in 15. Jeans and t-shirt it is."  
"And jeans and t-shirt look good," Lucas assured her. He was right as well, the light blue denim jeans and short sleeved pink t-shirt clung to every inch of Haley's curvy body, jeans and t-shirt were definitely not a bad decision.  
"Thanks," she smiled at him and Peyton before turning to leave and head out the door, "I'll call you later Luke!" she called as she left.

Lucas turned to Peyton and pressed a kiss to her lips as he placed his hand on the other side of her body, her arm around her slender body. She leaned back onto the pillows causing her AC/DC t-shirt to ride up and expose her tanned stomach above her dark jeans' waistband. "So maybe I should take you on a date?" he suggested. "I'm already way better than Nathan so you know we'd have fun." Peyton couldn't help but laugh.  
"Maybe…not anytime soon, though," she told him, "I kinda like keeping you to myself still."  
"I dunno, lotta hand holding in the hall the other day…" he joked with her, not offended or surprised by her refusal of public and official date.  
"Luke!" she swatted at his chest in mock anger, "You can't use being upset against me."  
"Fine…You'll just have to make keeping me all to yourself worth it then," he informed her playfully, she responded by kissing him hard, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

Nathan and Haley sat at the table he'd reserved for them. She felt very undressed as his pale blue shirt, which he wore open-necked, with cream chinos matched the restaurant's quality, whereas her jeans and t-shirt didn't quite. The two had only shared small talk, it was very much a first date atmosphere that enveloped them.  
"So…what's your favourite food?" Nathan tried to break the silence, connecting their eyes over the menus they were each reading.  
"Mac 'n' cheese," Haley stated with a smile, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Really?" Nathan kinked his eyebrow in amusement, "It's kinda kids food."  
"Mac 'n' cheese is food of the gods and I will not be convinced otherwise," Haley informed him in mock offence, "What's yours?"  
"Prime rib. Definitely." Nathan answered confidently.  
"I don't think I've ever had it," Haley mused, "Six children families don't eat out much," she explained nonchalantly. Nathan felt a little awkward, but was too glad they were finally conversing to let the conversation stall now.  
"Wow…I didn't realise there were six of you," he commented with relative awe, "I knew Taylor cos she's only a couple years older than us, but I didn't realise there was a whole James clan," he joked. Haley laughed with him.  
"Yeah…a whole clan. I like it, but I think the reason Lucas and I became such good friends was because I could have quiet time at his house, and there was always food for seconds," she smiled. Nathan was grateful that the waiter appeared to take their orders at this point, Lucas was still not a topic of conversation he was comfortable muddling his way through.

They were both lucky enough to be able to order their favourite meals, when they arrived Nathan couldn't help but adore how excited Haley looked to be able to tuck in mac 'n' cheese in such a fine establishment. He cut a piece of his prime rib and extended the fork towards Haley for her to try. She allowed him to feed her, with a charming awkwardness to the situation.  
"It's really good!" she told him once she'd finish the piece.  
"I'm glad you like it; maybe next time you could get it?" he asked bravely, sighing with relief when Haley responded with a nod and a smile as opposed to freaking out that he'd suggested another date. He decided to push his luck and call her out on it a little, "I'm glad 'next time' doesn't scare you. With Peyton it was always games, parties and drama so this whole being a good guy and taking a girl on dates is new to me, it's nice to know I didn't completely mess it up," he told her sincerely.  
"I appreciate your honesty," Haley told him with a smile.  
"Yeah?" Nathan was finding that he opened up to Haley more that he had anyone else, and she never rejected him for it. "Well how about you be honest with me? Tell me a secret," he challenged playfully.  
"A secret…" Haley thought for a moment, using the time to finish her meal, "Last year a cheated on a geometry test."  
"What?!" Nathan was genuinely shocked, she too was shocked that she'd told him something not even Lucas knew, "Haley James cheated?"  
"She did…" Haley mumbled, looking down at her plate before returning her gaze to Nathan as she began to explain, "Dad was out of town, and my mom was sick so I had to take care of everything. I had no time to study so I cheated, and then started tutoring because I felt so guilty about it. Now, I've really fallen in love with tutoring."  
"It's easy to fall in love with something you're good at," Nathan complimented her, but also revealed his feelings about basketball. Perhaps, on a deeper level, the two weren't so different after all, Haley pondered.

Nathan ended the night as a gentleman, with a gentle kiss to Haley's cheek as he left her at her front door.  
"Good night Nathan," Haley smiled, and quickly entered her home in the hope he wouldn't notice the blush that had risen in her cheeks from the kiss; he did notice, and he loved it. Haley decided against calling Lucas that night, she'd see him in the café the next day and he was probably with Peyton anyway. She also wanted to savour her feelings of happiness and excitement. However, she knew Lucas would worry if he heard nothing from her, so she texted him, 'Hope your night was as good as mine! See you tomorrow.'


	9. Don't Walk Away

Three months had passed, there were only two months left until the end of the school year, and only one hour until the cheerleader's performed at the Sparkle Classic Competition. Brooke had come back to school after three weeks of absence. Her and Peyton's friendship hadn't returned to what it had been, despite Peyton's continued efforts. They were perfectly cordial, still spoke at parties and occasionally had lunch together, but Peyton knew Brooke was still freezing her out, and she had a feeling it wasn't all down to her being with Lucas. That was probably still a small part of it, another part was the red head that had appeared at the school joined to Brooke's hip. Her name was Rachel. During Brooke's extended absence she had been home-schooled by a teacher from Tree Hill High, Rachel apparently was a student who had been expelled from her three other high schools and therefore was considered 'trouble'. Consequently, the school had decided it was best to have the girls schooled together until Brooke was up to returning, and then Rachel would have a friend. It seemed to have worked, though Rachel's 'friendliness' also hadn't hurt her becoming very quickly acquainted with many of Tree Hill High's students, particularly older male ones.

Lucas and Peyton's relationship was still slowly building. Peyton had become more comfortable with public displays of affection, something Lucas relished in, but they still weren't quite the prominent golden couple that Nathan and Haley had suddenly become. The brunette's first month or so had been a difficult one, Lucas and Nathan's close friends struggled with the idea of 'Naley' an incredible amount. When one of the cheerleader's broke her collarbone in practice, the silver lining to the bad situation was that Haley was drafted in, and for Nathan's friends at least, Haley's new cheerleader status suddenly made everything make sense. Lucas was still struggling, but he loved Haley and he trusted Peyton when she pointed out the good in Nathan that only Haley had ever brought out, so he was keeping quiet and being as supportive as he could be. Double dates were certainly not going to be happening any time soon though.

The Ravens cheerleaders stood on the outskirts of the warm up area waiting to be called through, it was their performance next. The Ravens basketball players were sat in the audience to support the all-girl team, they had already played and won their game at the Classic. Peyton and Brooke were still good enough friends that Peyton had been tasked with creating the mix for the routine, and it was fantastic. Her music genius shone through every transition and second the music perfectly matched the routine. For 2 minutes and 30 seconds the team really made every Raven in the room proud, and all non-Ravens impressed whether they wanted to be or not. Then the music ended, and Peyton and Brooke both collapsed onto the floor.

Lucas and Rachel sat on opposite sides of the hospital corridor. Peyton was in the room behind Lucas, and Brooke in the one behind Rachel. They had been waiting for news for an hour but the doctors were being very cagey as neither Lucas nor Rachel were family members. It was somewhat of an irony that Brooke whose parents were in Tree Hill and near their daughter as little as possible, focusing on running their businesses around the country instead, and Peyton whose mother was dead and father worked on oil rigs far away were the two that would need medical attention and parental presence. Haley had decided an hour of waiting was long enough, especially as Peyton had begun to bleed in the ambulance, so she and Nathan had gone to look for the doctor. They were gone at least 45 minutes before they returned with a doctor in tow.

Dr Pomfrey reasoned with Lucas and Rachel that he would explain both Peyton and Brooke's situations as long as he could speak with their parents first, even if that was via telephone. Luckily Haley had collected both of the girl's bags before leaving the competition for the hospital so they had access to their mobiles. Lucas and Rachel were clearly incredibly uncomfortable about having to call the Davis' and Mr Sawyer as none of them had met before, however they knew it had to be done. Soon, the phone calls had been made. Larry Sawyer, Peyton's dad, had been worried but very grateful to Lucas, Dr Pomfrey spoke to him privately and then revealed that Larry would be in Tree Hill within the week to check on his daughter. The Davis' were more indifferent, as was to be expected. They informed both Rachel and Dr Pomfrey that if necessary they would pay for Brooke to go private, and would be home next month to check on her unless her situation became life-threatening.

After their own conversation with Dr Pomfrey, Lucas and Rachel were left astounded as they left and equally shocked Haley and Nathan in the corridor while they entered Peyton and Brooke's room respectively.  
"Hey pretty girl," Rachel said to Brooke as she entered the room, "I see they found a gown to fit your fat ass in then." Brooke laughed weakly, her passing out had clearly taken a lot out of her, but it didn't seem that anything more than rest was needed.  
"I see they found a chair to fit yours in," the brunette retorted as the redhead sat next to her, taking her hand in hers.  
"Brooke…have they told you what happened?" Rachel began gently.  
"I just passed out Rach, no big deal," Brooke turned her head refusing to indulge her friend's worry, "Probably stress and dehydration, I'm surprised I don't do it every comp."  
"Well it's probably because you haven't been 3 and a half months pregnant at every competition," Rachel couldn't help but bite out.  
"What?! They told you?!" Brooke was panicked now, "I don't wanna be pregnant! I'm stopping it, just let me deal with it." Her fear engaged something in Rachel, a feeling to protect her no matter what.  
"It's ok," Rachel said soothingly, " _We'll_ figure this out." Brooke took her serious tone to heart and believed her, however she only calmed down slightly. The thoughts of the past 3 months since she'd first found out still clouded her mind. What the hell was she going to do?! Sixteen and pregnant. Fuck.

"Hi beautiful," Lucas smiled to Peyton as he crossed the room from the door to her bed. She looked so pitiful it broke his heart. She was awake enough to smile at him, her blonde curls splayed madly across the pillow, she looked like an angel, a completely worn out and exhausted angel. Lucas settled himself on the bed facing her, one hand in hers and the other cupped around her cheek. "How're you feeling?"  
"Like I've been hit by truck," Peyton croaked in response, Lucas got her some water instinctively, "Thank you."  
"You're welcome," he smiled warmly, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "I will be around to get you water or whatever else for as long as you need, and then your dad said he'll be here within the week to look after you too."  
"You're too good to me," Peyton smiled before looking concerned, "Did the doctor tell my dad not to worry? I don't want him taking time off work to come here, he was due leave soon anyway." Lucas couldn't help but smile, as brash as Peyton seemed, she really did put others before herself.  
"He knows, but he's your dad so there's nowhere else he'd rather be than looking after you," Lucas assured her before asking meekly, "Has the doctor spoken to you about what happened?"  
"Uh-huh," Peyton replied, tears filling in her eyes, "I'm so-sorry Luke," she began to cry.  
"Hey hey, it's ok," Lucas whispered, wiping the tears away from her cheeks and pressing a kiss to her lips, "It's not your fault, I'm guessing you didn't know?"  
"Not at all," she shook her head, "I know we've gotten a bit lax with condoms but I always take my pill, and that can mess you up so I didn't think to check…" she trailed off before looking at him with fear, "What if I'd known?! I could've not competed or something."  
"But you didn't," Lucas answered simply, "It's not your fault. I love you, and I love our baby even though it isn't here anymore, I don't blame you Peyton."  
"Don't." she threatened, her sudden menacing tone shocked Lucas, "Don't tell me you love me for the first time just because we almost had a baby."  
"I'm not!" Lucas shouted, he couldn't believe her, "I'm telling you because it's true, and I want you to know it to help us get through this. We don't even have a baby and I still love you!" he regretted the last sentence immediately.  
"I know I don't have a baby Lucas! I bled out in the back of an ambulance!" Peyton shouted back, "You know what? I can't deal with this situation, and I don't want your pity love so just get out."  
Lucas stood with his mouth open, completely aghast. Arguing, especially over saying 'I love you' felt like the most petty and ridiculous thing to do right now, but he couldn't stop himself and had no motivation to stop Peyton. "Fine." Was all he said before he left the room, and Peyton in tears. 


	10. Don't Close Your Heart

"Lucas, wait! What happened?!" Haley called down the hospital corridor after her best friend who had just stormed out his girlfriend's room. He stopped, and turned to look at her with a deeply pained expression on his face.  
"I messed up Hales," his hands flailed at his side and ran through his hair in exasperation, "I told her I love her for the first time and she didn't wanna know. I'm going home, just leave it." Haley moved to go after him but let Nathan stop her by placing his hand on her shoulder.  
"His mom'll look after him," Nathan explained simply as Haley turned and put her face in his chest, they wrapped their arms around each other supportively. After a moment, Nathan asked, "I'm going to check on Peyton, if that's ok?" Haley nodded, she understood there would still be an element of care between the two, and she also wanted to know how Peyton was. However, she decided it was better if she stayed outside the room.

"Hey Sawyer," Nathan greeted the upset blonde as he entered the room, "I see you're still causing drama wherever you go," he told her playfully.  
"I'd say I see you're still the assier brother, but that's debatable right now," she mumbled sadly. Nathan stood at the end of the bed, not awkwardly, this was not too odd a situation for them. During their romantic relationship Nathan had spent much time stood next to Peyton's bed while she mumbled at him and avoided eye contact, of course then it was because they were arguing, and he really hoped they wouldn't argue this time.  
"Well I see passing out didn't take your sarcasm."  
"No, just my baby," Peyton told him straight, she was clearly suffering intensely.  
"Yours _and_ Lucas' baby," Nathan corrected her cautiously.  
"Are you seriously defending him right now?! You don't even know what happened! You don't even like him!" Peyton was raging.  
"Come on! I only said it was your baby and his to make you realise that he's hurting too and he probably didn't mean to upset you," Nathan informed, "I'm still definitely the assier brother," he joked, causing Peyton's first smile since her cheer performance.  
"No, but you've never told a girl you love just cos she killed your baby." It hurt Nathan to hear Peyton say such incorrect and negative things with such conviction.  
"No, I've just married one while two of my friends were in hospital having passed out…" Nathan couldn't help but smile at that fact.  
"What?! Nathan! You can't just…" Peyton was definitely distracted from her own situation, and in complete and utter disbelief. She was shaking her head aggressively, but Nathan knew there was a smile brewing on her lips.  
"You can it turns out," he told her proudly, "There was a cancellation in the hospital chapel here so Haley and I got married when we were supposed to be looking for your doctor. Well, we found, and he said he'd be half an hour so we entertained ourselves…"  
"Nathan Scott, a married man," Peyton mused, "Don't hurt her Nate, she deserves better than that," she warned him seriously.  
"You really are the girl version of Lucas aren't you?" Nathan mused back, returning Peyton to her current least favourite subject.  
"Shut up," Peyton returned to glaring at him.  
"No Peyton I won't, you're being an idiot and you know it," Nathan retorted.  
"Says the guy who just married a girl he's known 5 minutes at the age of 16."  
"Says the guy who's learned a hell of a lot about love in 5 minutes at the age of 16," he was refusing to be judged for his recent action, he loved Haley so he married her, it was that simple in his eyes. "Lucas adores you Peyton, and treats you better than I ever did. I know you're hurting, but the two of you need each other to get through this, shut everyone out if have to, like you always do, but don't shut Lucas out." Her glare softened slightly, so he continued in his former joking manner, "Who knows? Maybe one day you'll be my sister-in-law."  
"Ha! Ew. Get out you jerk," Peyton swatted him away. Nathan left her with a smile, a wave and a lot to ponder in the darkening hospital room. It had been a long day, but she had another visitor that was going to make this day even longer.

"Hey P. Sawyer," a familiar voice rasped in the dark from the direction of the door, "Am I ok to come in?"  
"Sure…" Peyton answered cautiously, she and Brooke had definitely grown apart recently, but Peyton had no idea why she sounded so cautious. Brooke slowly made her way to Peyton's bad before standing at the end of it.  
"We need to talk," Brooke finally informed her friend who replied with a whispered 'ok', "I don't know if you saw, but I passed out too."  
"Sorry, I didn't know, are you ok?" Peyton enquired kindly.  
"I'm healthy enough to be sent home tonight, but there's something else," Brooke took a deep breath and closed her eyes before announcing, "Peyton, I'm pregnant. It happened at Nathan's party, when I took those three guys home. I don't know who the father is, and I've wanted to lean on you but I'm so scared and ashamed that I've just been pushing you away, and I'm so sorry," Brooke was crying now. Peyton reached her hand out to her friend, who took it and came closer.  
"Thank you for telling me," Peyton smiled appreciatively, waiting a moment before asking, "Do you know what you're going to do? I'm here to help you anyway I can."  
"Thank you, that means a lot," Brooke assured her sincerely, "I honestly have no idea. I found out I was pregnant really early on, and I've made so many appointments at the abortion clinic but I just can't go through with it. I'm not ready to be a mom though."  
"Brooke, I was pregnant too," Peyton began, Brooke's eyes widened at the confession, Peyton continued before Brooke could interrupt, "When I passed out on the mat was because of pregnancy too, then I miscarried in the ambulance, that's why I'm staying here overnight. I'm not going to tell you what to do, and I understand about not being ready to be a mother, but please don't kill your baby." Brooke looked carefully at Peyton's face, holding her hand tightly.  
"Whatever happens from now on, we'll do it together, yeah?"  
"Yeah," Peyton agreed sincerely. It calmed her to know what had been going on with Brooke, and she was grateful that their friendship looked to being back on track, she only hoped that the same could be said for hers and Lucas' relationship.


	11. Everything Works If You Let It

Peyton lay on her bed as the music of Radiohead filled her room. She was in a tank top and a pair of underwear Lucas had left there at some point, they were the loosest pair of bottoms she could find and her abdomen was still in pain. Brooke had kindly picked her up from the hospital that morning and driven her home, insisting on making breakfast while Peyton showered. Peyton really appreciated the effort Brooke was making, and if it wasn't for the pain her stomach or Brooke's occasional and seemingly mindless touches of her own still flat stomach, it would have felt exactly like mornings they used to have four months ago. Though the couple of hours had been lovely, Peyton was emotionally and physically exhausted, which Brooke had gratefully understood. Consequently, Peyton had been lying in bed all since, alone with her thoughts and feelings, taking naps as them came to her. It was because of all this that Peyton was particularly startled when she heard thudding up the stairs.

"I'm not going to apologise for loving you!" Lucas announced when he entered her room. He was in his grey hoodie that had 'Keith's Scott Body Shop' written on the back, worn out red joggers, and a basketball under his arm, he'd clearly just been at the rivercourt. "I'm not going to tell you I don't love you. Because I do, and it is _damn_ unfair that you got so pissed at me for loving you I couldn't be the one to bring you home this morning and take care of you all day. But I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere." He was defiant, passionate, and Peyton had to be frank, incredibly sexy. She smiled up at him.  
"Well if you're sure…I guess I'll have to love you back." Her answer was evidently not what he expected as Lucas had to change his evidently planned response from an angered one to one of disbelieving happiness.  
"What?...You mean it?" he almost gasped, rushing to sit facing her on the bed, taking her hands in his.  
"Yeah I mean it you dork," Peyton laughed, "I'm sorry I got so mad, but I hated that situation so much I just freaked out, but I do love you too Lucas, I promise," she assured him. His only response was cup her face and bring her lips to his in an intense kiss. They may have only been apart one night, but especially with everything that had gone on, they'd really missed each other and the kiss proved that.

Lucas managed to remember Peyton's pain for the first few minutes of the kiss, but he forgot and accidently applied too much pressure to her stomach as he went to raise her shirt. Peyton welped in pain as he did this.  
"I'm so sorry," Lucas immediately whispered as he broke the kiss, moving back, and looking Peyton up and down, to make sure she was physically ok.  
"It's ok," Peyton placed a reassuring hand to his cheek and connecting their eyes, "Just going to take a little while before we can do all that again."  
"I know," Lucas understood, "I'll be as careful as you need, and when we are ready, this time we can _make love_ ," he smiled at her.  
"You're such a dork," Peyton laughed at the way he'd overemphasised 'make love'.  
"Yeah, but I'm your dork," Lucas began to tickle her, and she writhed and giggled until too soon the pain set in again.  
"As long as you're not my husband…" Peyton murmured, not necessarily intending for Lucas to hear her, but he did. The two shifted their position so she was resting on his chest with his large hand resting on her stomach like a hot water bottle.  
"You heard about that then?" Lucas asked her, clearly unimpressed.  
"Yeah, Nathan came and told me once you'd left yesterday," Peyton explained, studying Lucas' face carefully, "How are you doing with it?"  
"It's their life, and Haley seems really happy, but I'll kill him if he hurts her," he said very seriously. Peyton smiled at how protective he was over Haley, that was exactly how she felt about Brooke.  
"I'll be your alibi," she promised.  
"Why thank you," Lucas feigned a southern twang as he said this, he knew it could never rival Peyton's natural one. As much as he loved being able to talk to Peyton about anything, he really wasn't in the mood or fully sure of what he wanted to say about Nathan and Haley. "How about we order some pizza, get into bed, and I'll bring the TV up from downstairs so we can watch a movie before sleep?" he suggested after noticing her wince, and her annoyance at it.  
"Sounds perfect," Peyton smiled at him, "Hey Luke," she called to him softly as he exited her room, he turned round, "I'm glad you're my dork," she told him meaningfully.  
"Good." He nodded, "Cos I don't plan on being anyone else's."

Haley and Nathan were spending their first night in their marital home. A month ago they had happened across an apartment on the beach while walking there one day. The 'for rent' sign had attracted Nathan's attention; he'd been wanting to leave his parent's house for a long time and this seemed like the perfect opportunity. He was blessed with sizeable savings that his parents and grandparents had created, and wasn't above getting a job. Now, here he was, in that exact apartment, but with his wife and he honestly couldn't be happier.

Haley was nestled into his side, his arm around her and her head resting on his shoulder so their eyes were connected.  
"You know…" Haley mused cautiously, "We didn't really get the chance to consummate our marriage last night."  
"I had noticed that," Nathan smiled hopefully, "We don't have to though, if you aren't ready." Haley adored him for being so supportive and understanding, and her expression showed it. After a slight nod she pressed a tight kiss to Nathan's lips, he kissed her back hard.

Soon, Haley was straddling her husband, their kisses deepening and their hands roaming. Nathan removed Haley's pyjama top and became to palm her large breasts, paying attention to her hardening nipples. She moaned against his lips and her nails dug into his bare, muscular torso. He took one of her nipples into his mouth, and sucked hard, causing her head to fling back in pleasure and her crotch to rub against his. He moaned with her.

With Haley still on top of him, Nathan released her nipple from his mouth and kissed her chest as he slowly removed her shorts and damp panties. He then rolled them over so he was on top of her, his larger body in a protective position over hers. "You ok?" he checked, as Haley breathed out at the weight suddenly on her. She nodded, and smiled in response. Nathan leant down to kiss her again, his hands moving gently down her body and between her legs. He smiled against her lips when he felt that she was already wet.

His index finger and thumb massaged her clit gently, one of her hands very firm on his shoulder, and the other on his hip, her nails digging in more and more as Nathan continued his movements. He shifted so her legs were either side of him so he was better positioned to insert his finger inside her. She gasped at the feeling, her head went back, exposing her neck which he nibbled on gently. "I've got you baby," he whispered caringly in her ear before inserting another finger inside her. He twisted his fingers so his knuckles hit her spot, causing Haley to moan his name loudly. His slid his fingers in and out of her and began to pump gently the more she appeared to enjoy herself. Her enjoyment was getting him harder and harder.

A few minutes later, Nathan removed his shorts, revealing his large dick. "Wow," couldn't help but whisper, as a virgin she was clearly worried his thickness would hurt her. Nathan smiled, removing his fingers from her so he could reach into the bedside table to apply lube to his dick. "You ready?" he checked, leaning down to kiss her deeply, assuring her it was going to be ok, when she nodded. He entered gently, and Haley couldn't stop a quiet 'ow' from escaping her lips. Nathan locked the fingers of his right hand with the fingers of Haley's left, her wedding ring happily digging into him slightly, and place her hand above her head. He forced their eyes to meet as he began to move gently in and out of her.

He took his time with her, as her smile and moans grew he allowed his pace to quicken. Their eyes never stopped being focused on each other, they shared kisses sporadically. Haley's nails dug deeper and deeper into Nathan's side, "Oh! Nathan!" Her moans were getting louder, though she may not have been sure of it herself, Nathan knew she was close, and thankfully so was he. The sight of this woman, his wife, so naked and beautiful beneath, letting him make love to her which was a first for them both, was the biggest turn on he'd ever experienced.

Haley's orgasm was intense, and so beautifully sexy to Nathan that he came very soon after. As they panted heavily, Nathan rested his forehead on Haley's and kissed her. "Making love to my wife is my new favourite thing."


	12. The Good Kind

Peyton wandered down her stairs the next day, aiming for the kitchen, she was very confused. She had awoken around midday, which wasn't abnormal for her, but was particularly understandable given all she'd been through recently. What confused her however, was that when she had woken up without Lucas next to her and she could smell broccoli cooking. She smiled broadly as soon as walked into the kitchen. Lucas was in his boxers, and had just pulled their leftover pizza out of the oven. He'd added broccoli to the top of it.  
"I'm so glad you're my dork," Peyton said as she wrapped her arms around his toned torso from behind, and kissed his shoulder blade. He chuckled lightly.  
"You told me last night your dad would put all kinds on pizza after your mom died cos he couldn't cook, so I thought I'd make you some to keep you going until he gets here," Lucas turned in her arms, leaving the pizza to cool on top of the cooker, "Absolutely adorable yes," Peyton laughed, "Dorky? No." Lucas pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"It's both," Peyton informed him, "But I love you for it," she smiled up at him.  
"Mmmm I l _love_ hearing you say you love me," Lucas pressed a deep, lingering kiss to her lips, "Go sit down and I'll bring this over." Peyton did as she was told and Lucas soon joined her. They only had about 3 slices of pizza each, but it was enough for lunch time. Lucas finished before Peyton, and felt that the jovialness they'd been sharing could handle what he really wanted to talk about.

"Can we talk about it?" he asked tentatively, Peyton avoided his eyes knowing exactly what he meant.  
"Uh huh," she nodded quietly, "But not yet," her green eyes poured into his blue ones, begging him to understand.  
"Ok, just let me know when," Lucas smiled at her reassuringly before tidying up their plates.

Though Lucas and Peyton had decided not to go to school that day, Brooke had braved it with Rachel by her side. Her baby bump had begun to show slightly, but as she had spent most of the pregnancy in denial, she had no pregnancy clothes yet. It wasn't too much of an issue just yet, everything still fit, but it was all a lot tighter than it had been, even for Brooke. People were starting to talk, and stares were fired at her constantly. She was stood at her locker when Rachel crept up behind her and surprised her, Brooke could only force a smile.  
"What's up with you moody?" Rachel enquired.  
"Everyone's looking at me, I think I'm just gonna leave," Brooke answered glumly.  
"They're just jealous," Rachel stated, scanning the hallway and aggressively eyeballing everyone who was staring at Brooke.  
"What? Of 16-year-old pregnant cheerleader? Yeah, everyone's always jealous of the cliché," Brooke closed her locker, leaving her books inside, she had clearly made up her mind about going home.  
"No. Because you're Brooke Davis, and their lives are so sad they care about that," Rachel informed the upset girl, causing her to smile and murmur 'whatever'. "If you're cutting I'm cutting with you."  
"You should stay, learn something," Brooke shook her head.  
"Whatever, let's go get you fat clothes" Rachel sent her flaming red locks flying as she turned to stand by Brooke's side, she looped her arm through the brunette's and led her out of the school.

The shopping trip was actually exactly what Brooke needed. It didn't necessarily surprise her that shopping made her feel better, it always had, but it always had with Peyton, and with Rachel everything was different. Brooke was definitely missing her blonde best friend. Yes, they were back on track, but it most definitely was not like before, and Brooke had an inkling it never would be again. The change wasn't a particularly terrible one, there was no animosity left, and it wasn't like she had no one else, but it was certainly a change that she was going to have to get used to. Much like being pregnant. That was probably what it was Brooke had decided, her pregnancy was causing her emotions to go into overdrive, and it was weird not having Peyton around during this big change in her life. Ever since Peyton's mom had died the two of them had handled any and all changes together, just the two of them. Now, they were still there for each other, but it wasn't just them, it was plus Rachel and Lucas, and baby.

"So…what do you think?" Rachel husked as she stepped out of the en suite and into Brooke's bedroom, the sight of her snapped Brooke out of reverie immediately. The red head was dressed in some of what she had bought that day, a leopard print and black lace bra, a matching thong, and black suspenders attached to suspender belt. She looked incredible.  
"You look…" Brooke was very evidently speechless.  
"Hot as hell, right?" Rachel finished for her. Brooke could only nod in return, her eyes roaming Rachel's slim, toned body hungrily. "Now, you go show me something from today!" Rachel bounced over to the bed and lay down on her stomach next to Brooke, her firm bum cheeks staying raised through the thong. Brooke wanted to slap them so hard.

"Rach….I can't follow you in my 'fat clothes'," Brooke shook her head, not able to take her eyes of the red head's form.  
"No of course you can't," Rachel returned with a knowing grin, her hand began to run up Brooke's thigh, before stopping at her crotch and rubbing meaningfully over her jeans, "But…if you go put something on, I promise to make it worth it when I take it off." It was an offer Brooke could not refuse.

Nathan and Haley's first day as a married high school couple hadn't been the easiest. There had been the whispers and stares, much like Brooke had received, and that was just from their supposed friends. However, they had got through it together, and as they cooked dinner together, and settled down to watch 'Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon', a compromise Nathan told Haley as it was an action film with subtitles, they both had an intense feeling it was going to be ok. There was no way it was going to be easy, and they could barely stomach the thought of where they'd be in ten years, but that was ten years away Nathan and Haley's problem. Right now, they were happy, in love, secure, and they were going to make the best go of it that they possibly could.


End file.
